


【jaydick】陪伴

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 邪神桶×未被收养普通人翅迪克的父母死后，他被带到叔叔婶婶所在的小镇里生活。那里所有人对他都不友好。直到他发现一个在池子里的男人，那是唯一对他友善的存在。警告——非人类桶（没肉）。有路人×翅提及，虽然没成功。





	【jaydick】陪伴

小男孩在水池边轻轻哭泣。  
他的父母死了，从高高的空中落下，犹如跌落的鸟。马戏团的哈利叔叔想要收养他，却最终被阻止，那些慈善家认为混乱的马戏团不适合孩子的成长。所以他们通知了他的亲人，他从没见过的亲人。  
他被带到了这里，一座沿海的封闭小镇，面色阴郁的男人和女人打开门让他进去，这是他的叔叔婶婶，迪克知道，他们不喜欢他。他是一个负担，一个惹人厌的存在。  
可是叔叔婶婶还是会给他住的地方，即使只是阁楼里的小床，让他吃饭，虽然他常会感到饥饿。除此之外，迪克还要承担大部分的家务，但他对此毫无怨言，他的亲人养活了他，他当然也该对他们进行报答。  
但是迪克还是不喜欢呆在家里，那个阴暗、潮湿的房子，总是太过安静，好像其中有什么黑暗把所有的东西包括声音都吞噬了。他手脚灵活，又那么的聪明，总是能很简单的完成所有交给他的工作，他就会在干完活之后溜出去，试图找点什么能让他开心的东西。  
他没能找到。  
所有人都讨厌他。  
大人们知道他的马戏团背景，觉得他是个下等人、小偷，会粗鲁的毁坏别人的财物甚至是伤害他们的孩子。  
孩子们听从了大人话，要么就离他远远地，要么就试图用石头和棍棒追逐殴打他。  
没有一个人对他友善。  
迪克讨厌这里。  
一切在他上学之后变得更糟糕起来，如果在外边他还能自由奔跑，躲开那些恶意的攻击，然而当他被关进一个大盒子，和那么多讨厌他的孩子在一起，被排斥、被虐待甚至是受伤都是家常便饭。  
老师同样讨厌他，总会在他的课本被撕碎，衣服被扯坏，甚至是被围攻到受伤流血之后，满怀恶意的告诉他来到学校的叔叔和婶婶，这都是迪克的错，因为他是个坏孩子。  
然后叔叔和婶婶就会用愈发厌恶的眼神看着他，他给他们带来了无数的麻烦，迪克害怕极了，他试图蜷缩起身体，他再也不敢像在马戏团里，在父母身边那样挺直身板，快活的在高处奔跑飞翔。  
当他们回到家，迪克就会被殴打，他原本受伤的身体上会多上很多道伤痕。他不该被这么虐待，但没人会去管，也许甚至会有人祈祷让这个野蛮又恶毒的小崽子早点去死，最好尸体是在下水沟里发现的。  
在这样的情况下，逃课似乎也不算什么意外，最多也就是在迪克的身上再多加一个坏孩子的印章，这也没什么大不了，原本就足够糟糕了不是吗？  
他会在学校外游荡，跑到树林里，或者没人的旧房子里，空无一人的地方让他觉得安全，有时候他会爬上树杈或房顶，试图再次找回飞翔的感觉，可是他发现他的身体变沉重了，他再没有了过去能够自由飞翔的力量。他会从高处跌落，摔得很痛的时候会躺在地上看着天空，想象他或许已经身受重伤，正在慢慢死去。  
幸又不幸的是，每一次他都好好的活着，身上或许连多一块伤口都没有。  
于是迪克只能在太阳落山的时候慢慢的爬起来，不情不愿的走上回去的路。  
那里不是他的家，他不想回去，只是他还是个孩子，如果他不在六点之前回家，那么婶婶就会锁上大门，不再让他进门，迪克只能在外边过夜。他害怕这个小镇的夜晚，他不敢在夜晚的野外游荡，就算呆在阁楼上，迪克也还是会害怕的抱紧薄薄的毯子，把脸埋进枕头，不敢去看黑暗中的一切。  
过去他从不害怕夜晚，他甚至想过要跟随蝙蝠侠，成为哥谭夜晚里打击罪犯的英雄。  
现在他不敢了，现在他有那么的恐惧。  
他害怕这里的夜晚，他从没在这里的夜空中看到过月亮和星星。  
发现那个池子则是个意外。  
一个古怪的家伙发现了逃课游荡的迪克，他的眼神让迪克感到不祥，他想起父母曾经告诫过他一定要离某些居心叵测的大人远点，迪克知道那个人就是，如果他被那人抓住，他一定会遭遇更加悲惨的事情。  
迪克撒腿就跑，那人紧紧的跟了上去。迪克几次试图利用地形甩脱那人，全部都失败了。  
他还是个孩子，跑不过大人，而且他来这里的时间还是太短了，对地形还不够熟悉。  
男人越追越近，有几次之间甚至都擦过迪克的衣角和发梢，都被他灵活的躲过了。但迪克知道，如果他不再想想办法，肯定就会被捉住。  
他现在已经跑到了一个陌生的地方，一个他从没来过的方向，一个即使是讨厌他的婶婶也警告过他不要接近的地方。  
男人的脚步开始变得犹疑，这个地方的恐怖传说这个小镇的人大概都知道，可是他还是没打算放弃。  
迪克狠了狠心，加快了脚步继续向前，男人见状也急忙跟了上来。  
“别再向前了，快回来，我不会伤害你。”男人在他身后大喊。  
迪克不相信这里的人会对他有善意，他只是回过身去看那个男人，对方已经停下脚步正看着他。  
他知道他绝不能回去，再多的危险也比不过眼前的这个男人。  
就在这时他的脚下一滑，他没看到脚下的斜坡，迪克一声惊呼，就滑了下去。  
这一次迪克依旧没有受伤，软软的草地保护了他，让他安全的落到了坡底。  
出现在小男孩面前的一个山洞。  
周围的一切都是那么的安静，安静的好像连风都不存在了一样。  
迪克犹豫了一下，最终还是向山洞走去，他已经没什么好怕的，即使将要面对的会是死亡，那也不过是将他送去和父母团聚的途径而已。  
令人惊讶的是，山洞里并不黑暗，在洞壁上有着红色和蓝色的荧光交替的闪烁着，就像是颜色怪异的星星，十分迷人。  
孩子吃惊的张大嘴看着这副奇景，并很快走到了山洞的尽头。  
那里是一个池子，黑黢黢，却夹杂着闪耀的星星点点，就像是把群星闪烁的夜空装在了里边一样。  
在这一刻，迪克知道他喜欢这里。  
从那以后迪克越来越多的钻进山洞，来到这个池子边，镇子里没人敢到这里，在这里他是完全安全的，有时候迪克甚至觉得他就算在这里过夜都可以。  
只是他真的不能永远呆在这儿，只要他还是人类，就还是需要食物和睡眠。  
而只要接触了小镇里的人，迪克就会被伤害。他无从得知那些人对他的恶意究竟来自何处，他甚至没有一个朋友，好像连树上的小鸟都不肯再接近他。  
于是当他的婶婶撕碎了他珍藏的家庭的照片时，他只能独自一人坐在池边哭泣。  
他哭了很久很久，仿佛眼泪都已经干涸，他知道这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，他把脸埋进膝盖，真的不想去面对所有的这一切，在这一刻，这个孩子是如此的绝望。  
“你怎么了？”  
一个年轻男人的声音突然传进了迪克的耳朵里，把他吓得跳了起来，他站直身体，左右张望，大声的问你是谁。  
“看这里。”  
“什么？”  
迪克困惑的扫视着空荡荡的山洞。  
“我在这儿，水池里。”年轻男人轻轻的笑了起来，池子里的水拍在池壁上，发出阵阵声响。  
迪克跑过去，用力的把头探向水池，想要看清说话的人的样子，他已经很久没有听到对他说话这么友善的存在了。  
“你在哪儿，我为什么看不到你？”水池里什么都没有，慢慢平静下来的水面上依旧是那副星空的模样。  
“你看不到我的，迪克。”男人回答。  
“为什么？”迪克追问，“还有你为什么知道我的名字？”  
“我一直在这儿，你对着池子说的所有话我都听得很清楚。”声音轻笑着，迪克的脸慢慢的变红了，他觉得他过去说的似乎有点太多了。  
“那你为什么一直不说话。”迪克有些羞愤的说，他的有些想法真的不该被别人知道。他把他的所有伤心、忧虑、恐惧，和对过去的追忆都告诉了池子，现在那个池子里居然有人听到了这一切。  
“我害怕吓到你。”男人的声音变得更轻柔，似乎在安抚着眼前的孩子，“这里所有的人看到我都会恐惧甚至是陷入疯狂，我害怕你也会是这样，但是你是唯一不同的那个。”  
原来这个男人也是被排斥的那个，就像他一样，在这一瞬间，迪克觉得他和对方变得无比的亲密。  
“不会的。”他说，“我很勇敢，我不怕你，我觉得你很好，你也是唯一对我友善的那个。”  
我想和你做朋友。  
迪克没敢说出这句话，他害怕被拒绝。  
“你真好。”对方说，“你可以叫我杰森，如果可以，你可以更多的来拜访我，作为我的朋友。”  
“太好了！”迪克的脸瞬间亮了起来，他终于不是孤单一个人了。  
在之后的几年里，迪克每天都会来拜访杰森，他们无话不谈，每次相处都快乐的无以复加。  
迪克有时候会带来小点心或者路上采摘的野花作为礼物，而杰森有时候也会给他准备做好的烤鱼或者漂亮的小石子。  
迪克猜测也许杰森是人鱼或者水妖什么的，可他始终没见到过杰森的样子。  
每次当他追问，杰森都拒绝露面。  
“就算是你长得很丑我也不在意。”  
“不行。”杰森果断的拒绝了，“你还不能看。”  
“那总有一天我能见到你的，对吗？”迪克把手指伸进水池，用指尖撩拨着水面。  
“也许。”杰森沉默了很久才回答。  
伴随着迪克的成长，与他糅合了父母所有优点的容貌，当他接近成年，就变得愈发的俊美，比镇上所有的男孩子都更加的好看。这让镇子里的女性对他的态度变得友善，与之相对的，是男人们愈发厌恶警惕的目光。但迪克才不在乎，他们对他的态度就是那样，再糟糕也不会更坏到哪里去了。  
“等我成年了我就可以离开这里。”迪克总会对杰森这么念叨，“可是你怎么办呢？”  
“不用担心我，我会一直在你身边。”杰森保证。  
“那样就太好了。”迪克的脸上露出了喜悦的笑容。

“我已经申请了大学并通过了考试，我很快就能离开这里了。”  
有一天迪克走进山洞，来到水池边喜气洋洋的说。杰森在学业上给了他很大的帮助，让他即使不用去学校也可以有一个优异的成绩去申请大学。  
“那可真是太好了。”杰森沉默了很久才回答。  
迪克开始准备行李，他的东西本就不多，只是他没打算再回来，所以想要清理的再彻底一点，其实他想带走的东西里，最多的就是杰森送他的礼物。  
为此他甚至减少了去山洞的时间，甚至没发现杰森变得越来越沉默。  
当迪克过去的时候，他也总在畅想未来，想象离开小镇的生活，他会有新的开始，有新的朋友，能去过更好的生活。他总会说杰森会在他的生活中占有一席之地，因为杰森答应会一直陪着他，他也相信杰森的话。  
迪克从没想过能和谁共度一生，除了杰森。  
所有的一切似乎都在向好的方向发展，就算叔叔婶婶对他似乎也变得和蔼可亲了起来，他的婶婶甚至会在餐后给他端上一杯牛奶。  
迪克毫无戒心的喝了下去。  
当他醒过来，就看到了人世间极致的恶。  
他躺在床上，在一个陌生的房间，一个男人正压在他的身上撕扯着他的衣服。有那么一瞬迪克的大脑一片空白，或许是因为药物的效用还未完全消退，或许是因为被亲人出卖的事实。  
男人的嘴角扯出一个淫猥的笑容，他告诉迪克他可以教他怎么用身体来赚钱，粘腻的舌头和手指接触上迪克赤裸的肌肤。  
迪克尖叫着推开男人，脸上却挨了狠狠的一拳，他被警告着老实点，他已经被他的叔叔和婶婶卖给他。  
脸上的重击让迪克无力的倒在床上，泪水充溢了他的眼眶。可是他还不想放弃，他的新生活还没开始。  
男人在他的身上继续动作着，迪克的裤子已经被脱了下来，他弹动着双腿挣扎着，却被狠狠的按住了腰。  
不不不不不…………  
迪克的手指混乱的摸索着，当他的指尖触碰到了一个冰冷的物体，他用力抓住它狠狠的砸向了男人的脑袋。  
男人头破血流的摇晃了几下后倒下了，迪克推开他从床上爬了下来，穿好衣服想要逃跑。  
门口传来了女人的尖叫，迪克抬起眼，看到一个女性捂住嘴惊恐的看着这一切。  
迪克被带进了警局，他成为了故意伤害的罪犯，即使他辩解那个人想要侵犯他他才反抗，可是没人听他的。  
男人只是受了皮肉伤，他醒来后冲着警察和迪克的叔叔婶婶大喊大叫，要追究迪克的责任，要把他送进监狱。他最终没能那么做，迪克还是被放了出来。  
可是迪克的一切都被毁了，他因为这个犯罪记录，失去了大学的入学资格，当他走向叔叔婶婶的房子，男人和女人愤怒的冲他尖叫，让他滚，并把他的行李投进火里烧的精光。  
他的衣服，书本，身份证明，以及杰森送给他的礼物，所有的，都没有了。  
迪克除了身上这身被撕破了好几处的衣服外，一无所有。  
他哭泣着，像很多年前的那个小男孩一样，步履蹒跚、毫无目的的走着，他甚至不知道该如何去面对杰森，他原本答应了要带杰森去到外边的世界去，现在一切都毁了。  
习惯还是带着他走向了前往山洞的道路，他又一次的站在了水池边。  
他哭泣着，什么都说不出来。  
所有的伤害，所有的背叛和绝望。  
迪克觉得自己又一次被彻彻底底的打碎了。  
“想要看看我的样子吗？”空气中突然响起了杰森的声音。  
“想。”迪克声音沙哑的回答，他慢慢的抬起头看向水面，他一直想看，但杰森从不答应。  
“到池子里来吧。”杰森的声音是那么的平静，好像摒除了所有的感情。  
仿佛被蛊惑了一般，迪克慢慢的踏进水池，即使杰森是塞壬，将要吞噬他的肉体和灵魂，他也无所谓了，至少他喂饱了他朋友的肚子。  
冰冷的水缠绕着迪克身体，是那么的冷，却奇怪的让他感觉温暖。他很快走到池子的深处，水没过了他的胸口。  
“你在哪儿？”迪克问，然后他感到了脚踝上有什么冰冷粘腻的条状物体缠上了他，他甚至来不及想的更多，就被扯进了深水。  
然后他看到了，水底下杰森真正的样子。

迪克失踪了。  
迪克又被找到了。  
他躺在那个原本是被人们畏惧的山洞的地方。  
可是那个山洞连同池子一起消失了，那里只剩下一片空地。  
迪克就躺在那片空地正中。  
人们把他送进医院，他没有再醒过来。  
就好像他的灵魂已经被什么带走，只留下空荡荡的肉体在人间。  
也许是在神秘的深水之下，他的灵魂与谁永远为伴。  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 迷雾逐渐笼罩了小镇，那群不愿走出去，也不愿意其他人走出去的人再也走不出这里了。  
人们开始慢慢的失去踪迹，即使他们关紧门窗，躲在屋里，还是时不时会有惨嚎声响起。  
唯一能够证明那些人存在过的痕迹就是喷溅在房间和地板上的鲜血。  
小镇逐渐寂静下来，最终只有镇中心医院里，留下一个人的呼吸声。


End file.
